


Free Fall With Me

by riots



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way that Kyungsoo looks at him always makes Jongin's stomach lurch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall With Me

The way that Kyungsoo looks at him always makes Jongin's stomach lurch.

At a fanmeet, a question is thrown Jongin's way, and he answers it with rehearsed ease, smiling when his reply is received with laughter from the crowd. The next one is directed at Joonmyun and Jongin tunes him out, looking past him to where Kyungsoo stands, feet together and microphone clutched tight in both hands. His big eyes are even wider with affection and his smile is directed at Jongin and it sends a rush of heat to Jongin's stomach.

When Chanyeol cracks a joke, Jongin laughs and beams, wider than he should, and his eyes find Kyungsoo's again. This time Kyungsoo's grin is knowing and Jongin has to look away, ducking his head.

 

 

-

 

 

Backstage, when they're waiting to go on, they're all shifting with restlessness and nerves that persist despite it being months since debut. Next to him, Chanyeol jumps from foot to foot, bending to whisper to Baekhyun, words that make Baekhyun shake his head and laugh.

Jongin is shaken from his revery when Kyungsoo nudges an elbow into his side. Immediately, Jongin twists to face him. By now, Jongin is used to the stage, he's used to the pressure of it. Onstage, Jongin knows what people want from him, he knows who to be. He puts on his mask and he's Kai, all perfectly timed movement and charismatic smirks. It's gotten easier with practice, and not just the kind in the dance room. Now he knows how to deal with the bright lights, how to play off the screaming fans, exactly how loud those stage pyrotechnics are going to be. It's gotten easier.

He's not sure it has for Kyungsoo, though. He knows that Kyungsoo isn't like him, performing doesn't come naturally to him. He's a singer, and a good one, but he still stumbles over his words in interviews, still has to think to bring up his rehearsed answers to questions. And, Jongin thinks as he looks down at him, still gets nervous when they play music shows.

Kyungsoo's not as shy as he looks, but anxiety makes him pull inward, get quiet. Jongin reaches out with both hands to stroke gentle fingers around Kyungsoo's neck, watching his eyes widen for a second. Neither of them say anything. Kyungsoo's gaze on him is steady and unreadable as Jongin runs his hands from the base of Kyungsoo's skull to his throat. He pulls away after a second, catching Chanyeol looking at them curiously and getting self-conscious. He doesn't even know what he's doing, really, but Kyungsoo is still looking up at him, a tiny smile on his full lips.

There's a shout for them to get ready, they're on in a few minutes and Joonmyun calls for Jongin and Kyungsoo to pay attention. Jongin rolls his eyes and when he glances at Kyungsoo, the two of them share a conspiratorial glance

 

 

-

 

 

The first time they kiss, it's nothing like what Jongin would have expected, and everything he wanted.

They're the first done at the salon that day and as such, the first back to the van. They sit in silence, Jongin only barely awake after a handful of hours of sleep and Kyungsoo uncharacteristically fidgety. When their manager slips out to grab something to drink, Kyungsoo abruptly sits up and stares at Jongin.

It takes him a few seconds to notice, but when he does, Jongin blinks at him sleepily. “What?” he asks, a bit irritated. The intensity of Kyungsoo's eyes can be a bit unnerving, and it's worse now. There's heat in the way he watches Jongin, a nervous energy in how he licks his lips.

“Screw it,” Kyungsoo says, and before Jongin can ask what the hell he's even talking about, Kyungsoo darts forward, one hand closing carelessly in the front of Jongin's shirt as he presses his mouth to Jongin's.

He moves too fast, startling Jongin, but his lips on Jongin's are firm. Jongin's stomach drops and his eyes slide shut and then he's tipping his head to the side to get a better angle. Both of their lips are sticky with gloss and Kyungsoo's hand on his chest makes his heart stutter.

After a few seconds, Kyungsoo pulls away abruptly, the expression on his face saying everything. He looks like the enormity of what he's just done is dawning on him and he watches Jongin warily, biting his lip.

Jongin opens his mouth to say something, realizes he has no idea what to say, and closes it again. He licks his lips. “You messed up my lip gloss,” he says finally, plaintively, and Kyungsoo lets out a laugh, sharp and so, so happy.

Grinning back without even realizing it, Jongin disentangles Kyungsoo's hand from his shirt front and holds it between his own. When Joonmyun and the others get to the van, the two of them are laughing so hard they can't breathe, fingers laced. He looks from one to the other before Baekhyun pushes him aside to climb into the backseat, grumbling something about Joonmyun being slow and in the way.

Though their hands are hidden between them, the whole way to their next performance, Jongin never lets go of Kyungsoo's hand.

 

 

-

 

 

Jongin comes in late, most nights, and despite himself, he's not very good at being quiet. He trips over his own feet, stubs his toes on his bed, curses under his breath. No matter how hard he tries, he always wakes Kyungsoo up.

The room is dark but light streaks in through the open door and he can see Kyungsoo shift in his bed sleepily, eyes half open. He doesn't say anything, but he flicks the covers away, leaving room for Jongin.

It always takes Jongin longer than he'd like to get ready to sleep at night. Everything is sore from hours of practice and tonight his waist injury has flared up. He's already taken painkillers but it still twinges whenever he bends or twists, and he hisses through his teeth. When he pulls off his shirt he has to pause for a second, face screwed up with pain. He opens them again and Kyungsoo is holding a hand out to him.

With a faint smile, Jongin takes it, climbing into bed next to Kyungsoo. He lets Kyungsoo run gentle hands across his face and his mouth finds Jongin's in the dark. His kiss is sweet but not insistent, a wordless goodnight. He returns it, tracing a hand up Kyungsoo's chest to curl around his neck and then presses his lips to Kyungsoo's forehead. There's something about the easy pressure of Kyungsoo's hands on him that helps push away the bone-deep ache from practice.

When Jongin turns over to go to sleep, Kyungsoo wraps himself around him, body fitted to the curve of Jongin's spine and palm flat against Jongin's belly. The painkillers are starting to kick in and the warmth of Kyungsoo's body pressed against his back is as good as a heating pad. Sleep has not always come easy to Jongin, but with Kyungsoo it does.


End file.
